utaulyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
Law of Parallels
and |singers = Yong Qi and Watarine Niwa |producers = Xue (music, lyrics) * spispiccc (illustration) |links = }} Background This song has been featured on the compilation album Utapia 2016. Lyrics Recently I've noticed I can't take my focus off of you I've become fascinated By everything that you do When you look right at me I feel my heart begin to pound Trying to declare my feelings I just can't make a sound I wonder if you see The fire of desire in my eyes Or are you trying to maintain The current state of our ties? Gathering my courage I stand by my decision Taking in a deep breath I utter my confession If we were more than this Wouldn't it be pure bliss? (Stay in line with your fate) Every step I take You seem to take another step away (Please don't pursue me) (giving up is much better) I reach out for you but all the same you keep heading that way (We'll never get closer) (We'll never get farther) An unchanging fate? A cruel game of hearts played by those above? (It's been decided) (by the match up of our signs) Is it not enough to simply say that we are in love? (Do you not realize?) (We'll always be parallel lines) Thinking back to the past We were always standing side by side Yet we can't be together No matter how hard we try If only our feelings Did not intersect at every point Having nothing in common Our hearts could be disjoint I try to forget you But our encounters never cease If these meetings continue My heart will never know peace Once again I stand up My hope will never waver now We'll have a happy ending To you I proclaim this vow Life can't be this cruel There's always exceptions to rules (True, but what of a law?) Every step I take You seem to take another step away (Please don't pursue me) (giving up is much better) I reach out for you but all the same you keep heading that way (We'll never get closer) (We'll never get farther) An unchanging fate? A cruel game of hearts played by those above? (It's been decided) (by the match up of our signs) Is it not enough to simply say that we are in love? (Do you not realize?) (We'll always be parallel lines) I reach for you And grasp but air I scream out loud It's just not fair Why is it that this is our fate? Why are we stuck In this cursed state? These feelings I couldn't avert Do you think that I am unhurt? this is not what I wanted! oh no... Every step I take You seem to take another step away I reach out for you but all the same you keep heading that way Still, I won't give in! Every step I take You seem to take another step away (Please don't pursue me) (giving up is much better) I reach out for you but all the same you keep heading that way (We'll never get closer) (We'll never get farther) An unchanging fate? A cruel game of hearts played by those above? (It's been decided) (by the match up of our signs) Is it not enough to simply say that we are in love? (Do you not realize?) (We'll always be parallel lines) External links * MP3, Instrumental and lyrics Unofficial Category:English songs Category:UTAU:Yong Qi Category:UTAU:Watarine Niwa